Das Abschiedsgeschenk
by Mariacharly
Summary: Kleine Nebenhandlung zu Voodoo ... aber auch solo lesbar! Warnung: Character death ... RLNT


Disclaimer: Das Übliche: Mir gehört nichts, alles gehört der großen JKR.

Diese Story baut auf einem kleinen Nebensatz in "Ich hab' Dir nie einen Rosengarten versprochen" - also "Voodoo 2" von mir auf.  
- aber man kann sie natürlich auch alleine lesen, ohne die andere Story zu kennen -

Callista Evans hat mich darauf gebracht - und dann wollte mich dieses kleine, zappelnde Plotbunny einfach nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen, sorry...

Falls Ihr Euch wundert: Von dieser Story gibt es auf anderen Portalen auch eine Songfic – Version. Hier stelle ich diese Story jetzt in der "abgespeckten" Version ein. Hoffentlich gefällt sie Euch trotzdem!

Gewidmet ist auch hier diese Version der Story Nici Cavanaugh, CallistaEvans und KiraGmork - Ihr wisst schon warum!

**Das Abschiedsgeschenk**

_St. Mungos Hospital, London_

Tonks lächelte Harry zu.

Es gibt Freunde, die alles für einen tun, alles, obwohl man ihnen wahrscheinlich nie wird etwas zurückgegeben können.  
Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass auch sie solche Freunde besitzt.

Gut - es gab generell wenige Leute, mit denen sie sich nicht verstand.  
Aber wirkliche Freunde?  
Wer wirklich dein Freund ist, weißt du erst, wenn alle anderen gegangen sind.

Dabei wusste sie, dass Harry eigentlich ursprünglich gar nicht ihr zuliebe zu ihr gekommen war...

Sie wusste, dass Harry zu ihr gekommen war in der gemeinsamen Trauer um den Mann, den Tonks so sehr geliebt hatte.  
Gekommen war im Andenken an seinen Lieblingslehrer, den Freund seiner Eltern, seines Vaters, seines Paten.

Und dass aus dieser gemeinsamen Trauer eine Freundschaft entstanden war, an der sie sich beide festhalten konnten, in schwerer Zeit.  
Eine reine Freundschaft.  
Eine Freundschaft ohne Hintergedanken.  
Eine Freundschaft, die nie nach Geben und Nehmen fragen würde ...

Tonks lächelte Harry zu.  
Aber sie konnte nicht anders.  
Im Lächeln begannen sich ihre Augen mit Tränen zu füllen.

Obwohl sie schon vor Monaten dachte, alle Tränen geweint zu haben ...

Und sie dachte an den letzten großen Kampf, den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort.  
-----------------------------------

Sie selber, als Aurorin, war an vorderster Front eingesetzt gewesen - gemeinsam hatten eine kleine Gruppe Auroren in einem flachen Graben auf die Todesser gewartet.

Um dann, im Kampf Mann gegen Mann, die Todesser zu vernichten.  
Es hatte viele Verletzte, viele Tote gegeben.  
In den eigenen Reihen, in den feindlichen Reihen.

Aber sie hatten den Kampf gewonnen...  
Über die leblosen Körper der Toten waren sie in den Stützpunkt zurückgeeilt, um weitere Befehle entgegenzunehmen.

Hatten hierbei aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen, dass in einer Lichtung in der Mitte des Waldes, genau unter dem Stand des vollen Mondes, Blitze aufstiegen, Rauch - dort war der Brennpunkt des Geschehens, dort kämpfte Harry gegen Voldemort.  
Auge in Auge, Mann gegen Mann.

Das wussten sie.  
Sie eilten weiter, schnell, keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Bis ein übermannsgroßer Schatten ihren raschen Weg kreuzte.

Remus.

Sie hatte ihn immer erkannt - ob als Mensch, ob als Werwolf.

Hochaufgerichtet, mit weit aufgerissenen Zähnen, die Klauen über den Kopf erhoben, stand er nur kurz vor ihnen.

Und - auch wenn es mitten im Kampf war, mitten im Krieg, mitten in der Verzweiflung, absolut unpassend - wie immer setzte ihr Herz kurz aus, wenn sie diesen Mann sah.

Sie lächelte, kurz.

Beide setzten ihren Weg fort. Die Auroren auf der Straße, Richtung Stützpunkt.

Der Werwolf hastete in den Wald.

Tonks war gerannt, die anderen Auroren wieder einzuholen.

Als sie hinter sich einen leisen Knall hörte.  
Leise, zu leise eigentlich, um ihn überhaupt wahrzunehmen.  
Doch Tonks hatte ihn gehört.

Tonks erinnerte sich, wie sie sich in Zeitlupe umwandte, wie die Zeit um sie herum still zu stehen drohte ...

Wie sie die beiden Todesser sah, die auf den Werwolf gefeuert hatten und schon wegapparierten, noch bevor ein Wimpernschlag vergangen war ...

Der Stützpunkt war Tonks gleichgültig.  
Sie würde sich nach dem Kampf für dieses selbstständige Tun verantworten müssen, dass wusste sie.

Aber sie rannte, rannte zu Remus, blieb mit dem Fuß hängen, stolperte, rannte weiter, war bei ihm.

Kniete nieder, zog seinen Körper an sich.

Es zeigten sich keine Verletzungszeichen, kein Blut...  
Tonks suchte, schaute, was war...

Tonks spürte, wie der Atem schwächer wurde, verzweifelter.

Remus schlug die Augen auf.  
Und Tonks spürte, wie er versuchte, sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln.  
In ihren Armen.  
Sich wand.  
Unnötige Kräfte verschwendete.

Und es gelang ihm, nur soweit, dass er reden konnte:  
"Ich werde immer bei dir sein ..."

Remus Lupin starb in den Armen seiner Geliebten.  
Kurz nach Mitternacht, auf einem einsamen Waldweg.

Tonks blieb sitzen, mit dem leblosen Körper in den Armen...  
Es zeigten sich keine Verletzungszeichen, kein Blut...  
Und sie konnte es nicht verstehen...

Der einzige Mensch, der sie so genommen hatte, wie sie war.  
Der einzige Mensch, der sie nie zu ändern suchte.  
Der einzige Mensch, der sie nicht nur akzeptiert hatte, sondern wirklich gemocht.  
Der sie - begehrt hatte.

Remus und Tonks, Tonks und Remus.  
In dieser Freundschaft war es beiden wie ein Wunder vorgekommen, jemanden zu haben, der ihn liebt. Ob Werwolf, ob Metamorphmagus, ob Tollpatsch, ob Ausgestoßener ...

Beide hatten diese Liebe als eine große Gnade erlebt.

Und beide hatten in dem jeweils anderen nie das gesehen, was der Partner selber in sich sah.

Remus war für Tonks der schönste, der beste und der geduldigste Mann auf Erden. Der beste Zuhörer. Der zärtlichste Liebhaber. Nur nebenbei halt ein Werwolf.

Tonks war für Remus die schönste, die lustigste und begehrenswerteste Frau auf Erden. Und dass sie jeden nur möglichen Fettnapf mitnahm, machte sie für ihn nur um so anziehender ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Woche nach dem Kampf hatte Tonks nachts auf dem Astronomieturm von Hogwarts gestanden.  
Unten wurde ein Fest gegeben, zur Feier des Sieges über Voldemort.

Es wäre für sie nur ein Schritt, ein verdammter kleiner Schritt nach vorne gewesen.  
Sie schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich hatte Harry hinter ihr gestanden.  
Was damals Harry dort oben gewollt hatte - sie hatte es nie gefragt.  
Vielleicht - wahrscheinlich das gleiche wie sie.

Er hatte nichts gesagt, sie nur vorsichtig am Rücken berührt.  
Dann hatten sie sich in den Arm genommen. Und ohne ein Wort hatte Tonks geweint.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Remus Tod hatte sie wirklich Weinen können.

Hatte sich ausgeweint, und Harry hatte sie getröstet. Schweigend hatte er sie nur festgehalten.

Beide hatten geredet, später, über Remus, über die Vergangenheit, über den Unterricht, den Harry bei Remus hatte. Über die Karte des Herumtreibers, die Remus ihm abgenommen hatte - mit der für ihn so typischen Bemerkung, der Hersteller dieser Karte hätte ihn gerne vor den Toren von Hogwarts gesehen.  
Tonks hatte darüber lachen müssen.

Beide redeten - auch Harry sprach, über Remus, über Sirius, über seine eigenen Ängste, Gefühle, sein Gewissen. Über seine Eltern.

Über seine Schuldgefühle, seine Schuld gegenüber den vielen Menschen, die mit ihm und für ihn gestorben waren, im letzten, im großen Kampf.

Dass er es nie wieder gut machen könne.

Tonks hatte ihn getröstet ...  
Der große Kampf war nicht alleine Harrys Kampf gewesen.  
Der große Kampf war doch für die Zukunft der gesamten Zaubererwelt.

Harry lehnte den Kopf gegen die Mauer.  
Trotz allem fühlte er eine Verantwortung für all die Menschen, all die Kämpfer - für alle, die bei ihm gewesen waren ...

Beide kehrten nicht mehr auf das Fest zurück.  
Redeten bis zum nächsten Morgen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks und Harry blieben Freunde.  
Sie trafen sich, redeten, über Remus, über Sirius, über den Krieg - über Gott und die Welt, Kleinigkeiten, Arbeit ...  
Sie lachten gemeinsam, weinten gemeinsam.

Und als Tonks weitere drei Wochen später feststellte, dass ihr Geliebter ihr ein Andenken geschenkt hatte ...

Sie war noch nie in ihrem Leben so glücklich.  
Und so - dankbar.

Sie weinte vor Glück, tanzte alleine durch die Küche ...

Sagte es ihren Eltern.  
Diese reagierten - ...  
den Umständen entsprechend.

Eine ledige Mutter, ein Kind ohne Vater.  
Ein Kind von einem Werwolf.  
Wie sie ihre Leben verdienen wolle - mit Kind.

Von ihnen - nein, von ihnen habe sie keine Unterstützung zu erwarten.  
Als ledige Mutter nicht, als Geliebte eines Werwolfes schon gar nicht...  
Durch Zufall kam Harry bei ihr vorbei, kurz nachdem ihre Eltern gegangen waren.

Er fand eine völlig verzweifelte Tonks, weinend in der Küche ...

Fragte, vorsichtig, leise, was sei.  
Was er tun könne ...

Und Harry freute sich.  
Freute sich über das neue Leben nach dem Krieg.  
Über die Tatsache, dass ein Stück seines Freundes weiterleben würde, in dem Kind.

Harry verstand sie.

Gemeinsam lachten sie, gemeinsam begannen sie zu planen.  
Natürlich würde es schwer werden, die Arbeit und das Kind - und den Lebensunterhalt alleine zu bestreiten.  
Aber es würde gehen, irgendwie.

Wenn es ein Junge würde - das war selbstverständlich - würde es den Namen seines Vaters tragen. Harry zog Tonks auf, ob ein Mädchen den Namen seiner Mutter nehmen müsste. Oder wie die weibliche Form von Remus sei?  
Tonks gab ihm einen Hieb in die Seite.

Beide lachten, zum ersten Mal seit dem Krieg ehrlich und wirklich, laut und befreit.

Ein Kind kann Zukunft sein.

Ein Kind kann Trost sein.

Ein Kind kann Freundschaft bringen.

Eine Freundschaft, die nicht nach Geben und Nehmen fragt, eine Freundschaft ohne Hintergedanken.

-----------------------------------------------  
Tonks sah Harry kurz an, dann wieder auf das kleine, gerade einen halben Tag alte Bündel in ihren Armen.

Sie lächelte durch die Tränen.  
Sie weinte durch das Lächeln.

Remus.

Sie würde nie alleine sein.  
Nie.

Denn tief in ihr war immer ein Teil von ihm, von Remus Lupin.  
Dem Einzigen.  
Dem Besten.


End file.
